Improvement is desired in the provision of sun covers for boats. In particular, what is desired is a sun cover structure that is substantially rigid and stable when erected, but, which can be folded when not in use.
Conventional folding sun covers, such as bimini tops, lack sufficient rigidity and bi-directional stability when erected. For example, to maintain the top in an elevated or erected orientation, straps or the like are utilized to tension the cover and fail to provide a sun cover structure that is sufficient rigidity and bi-directionally stable.
The disclosure advantageously provides a tower structure for a boat that incorporates a foldable component for supporting a sun cover, with the resulting structure being rigid and bi-directionally stable.